And If You Only Knew
by spoodle monkey
Summary: 3 people that know about Ted and Booster. Boostle slash A tiny bit of swearing


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N- just felt like writing something kinda silly...

* * *

"Morning Sue." Booster beams at her, completely at ease as though he isn't standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of ridiculous Superman boxers that ride low on his hips, low enough that she can see the trail of hair leading down to-

She tears her eyes away reminding herself firmly that she is a married woman.

Unfortunately this just reminds her of why she is standing in front of the room in the first place.

The room that most certainly does _not_ belong to Booster. Words seem to have escaped her as she opens her mouth and tries to say something, _anything_- only to have nothing come out.

"Are you alright?" Booster asks, frowning slightly.

Sue tries hard not to think about _why_ Booster is in Ted's room at seven in the morning, only wearing a pair of boxers.

Her eyes snap up from the Superman boxers again to find him watching her, worried, like she's gone crazy. Perhaps she has. She may be imagining this entire exchange, staring at the door she hasn't knocked on yet.

"Sue?"

Nope, definitely real.

She opens her mouth but nothing distinguishable comes out. So she tries again.

"Max wants to have a meeting at ten." Right. That was why she was there.

Booster nods, grins and opens his mouth to say something.

Ted calls out to Booster from inside the room and Sue turns and high tails it before she has to learn first hand whether Booster Gold and Blue Beetle are sleeping together or _sleeping_ together.

DI

"You're _not_ carrying me."

Guy rolls his eyes and tries to go back to ignoring the idiots arguing nearby.

"Oh come on- you never had a problem with me carrying you before." Booster snaps.

Guy wonders if he can start selling tickets to this, he could make a ton of money. Especially if Blue Beetle knocked Gold on his ass. He grins at the thought.

"I don't need to be carried _bridal_ style."

He gives up on pretending to ignore them and settles against a boulder to watch them argue. If he has to wait for them to make up their minds about who were carrying who before they can get out of the middle of nowhere, then he was going to be there for a long time.

"I can't carry you by your hands Ted, your arm is _broken_."

Guy could very easily end this argument by offering to carry Beetle- but this is way more entertaining. He just has to be back in the city for tomorrow, he's finally convinced Tora to go out with him again and he's not about to blow it because of these two clowns.

"I'm not a damsel in distress!"

Sometimes he's convinced that Beetle goes through PMS or something wherever Boosters concerned.

"I never said you were! Just let me carry you so we can…"

They both seem to realize that Guy is watching them at the same time. Booster stops mid sentence, snaps his mouth shut and glares.

"Oh, don't stop 'cause of me. It was just getting interesting." Guy smirks, arms crossed and entirely too entertained.

"I'll ride on your back." Beetle finally mumbles, face an interesting shade of red.

Guy gets the feeling that there's much more to the conversation than meets the eye.

Beetle climbs onto Boosters back awkwardly and Guy lifts into the air after them.

He wonders why they even _try_ to pretend they're not fucking.

DI

Bea can't figure out why Ted's shirt seems so out of place.

They're sitting around a small table, in an equally small bar on the first actual down time they've had in over a week.

The room is dark and smoky and there is a petite woman up on stage crooning away.

She takes another shot of something blue and waves for another round.

Ted's shirt- right. That was what was bothering her. It looks like a normal shirt, light blue and maybe a little too big for him. There's a little star above his heart.

Bea turns to ask Tora what she thinks but finds the seat empty.

"Where'd she go?" She stares dumbly at the empty seat.

"Left awhile ago." Booster waves distractedly and goes back to whispering to Ted.

Ted has obviously had way too much to drink as his face is quickly turning a bright red.

The shirt's a pretty colour, she supposes, even though she prefers green. She doesn't remember ever seeing Ted wearing it before though.

But she's seen it before.

She turns and looks to her other side to ask Guy what he thinks but he's slumped over the table, drawing aimless circles with his index finger.

"There's something about Ted's shirt." She whispers. Or tries too- she might have been a little loud.

Guy makes a noncommittal sound and starts a new pattern on the tabletop. Bea reaches out and knocks back another shot of the blue stuff and tries to remember what she was talking about.

"Like, I've seen it before. Somewhere." Guy grunts and then slowly slides off his chair sideways to land in a lumpy pile on the floor. Bea stares for a second at where his head had just been and then turns back to the only people left at the table.

"You." She points accusing at Ted. Ted's eyes widen comically, blue and a little glassy.

"Me?" He repeats.

"Booster." Booster adds in, pointing at himself.

Bea gets side tracked for a moment, then shakes it off and turns back to Ted.

"That shirt." Ted glances down at the shirt and turns an even brighter red that travels down his neck. "Where'd it come from?"

"My closet." Booster answers for him, knocking back his own shot and grinning widely at them. "This stuff is great!"

Ah. Well- that explained where she'd seen it before; Booster had probably worn it recently.

"Okay." She nods sagely.

Ted looks like he's doing an impression of an animal about to be hit by a car.

"It's okay Bambi." She finds herself saying and then giggling lightly because she's suddenly _hilarious_. She doesn't know why she can't be this funny all the time.

Ted looks like it is far from okay and appears suddenly much more sober than he had a few minutes ago. This has to be fixed. So she orders another round of blue stuff.

Booster slings an arm around Ted's shoulders, still grinning and possibly taking delight in the embarrassed look Ted is sporting. Bea knows that she is.

"God," She says, propping her head in her hand and leering at them. "You two must be so _hot_ together."

People turn and stare as her loud laughter rips through the place. She can't help it though, not with the mortified look that has slipped across Ted's face; it just gets even better when Booster, laughing, tips his chair too far backwards and lands on the floor with a loud _thud._

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Ted mutters, drinking two shots in succession and ducking his head as everyone turns back to whatever it was they were doing and stop staring at the small group.

Bea shrugs, grabs another shot and knocks it back; maybe so, but at least they have fun.


End file.
